El unicornio y el ingés
by Blanquines
Summary: Arthur está desayunado tranquilamente cuando ve en el jardín algo que no debería ser posible, al menos en la actualidad. Basado en un cuento corto. [One-shot]


**He aquí mi primer fic con Inglaterra y America *chan chan chan* Sinceramente creo que américa me ha quedado un tanco OoC. También tengo que decir que he usado sus nombres humanos, es decir, Arthur para Inglaterra y Emily para América, porque es la nyo.**

**Este fic está basado en un cuento llamado "The unicorn in the garden" y decidí escribir el fic porque según lo leí pensé que era perfecto para estos dos.**

**Espero que os guste y que no me linchéis ni me tiréis demasiado tomates.**

* * *

Arthur estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina tomando su desayuno, que consistía en huevos revueltos y una taza de café, mientras miraba por la ventana, distraído. Estaba bebiendo cuando algo le llamó la atención. Se levantó y se acercó hasta la ventana, mirando con atención al jardín. Había un gran caballo blanco en se jardín… ¡Espera! ¡No era un caballo, era un unicornio, tenía un cuerno en medio de la frente y se estaba comiendo sus flores!

Fue corriendo hasta a su habitación para despertar a su mujer y decírselo.

– Emily, wake up! ¡Hay un unicornio en el jardín! ¡Comiendo rosas!

– Los unicornios son animales fantásticos, stupid english. Yo estaba durmiendo muy tranquila– gruñó desde debajo de las mantas y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y durmiéndose de nuevo.

Arthur salió de la habitación y fue al jardín. Se dirigió lentamente hacia el unicornio, no le quería espantar. Miró a su alrededor a ver si encontraba algo que ofrecerle al unicornio. Vio una lila y la cogió. Con mucha cautela se puso a su lado y se la ofreció.

– Aquí, unicornio.

El unicornio se la comió y el inglés estaba muy entusiasmado. Hace siglos que no veía unicornios y al fin había visto uno de nuevo, ¡y había comido una lila que le había ofrecido! Entró en la casa de nuevo y fue a intentar despertar a su mujer de nuevo.

– El unicornio ha comido una lila– esperaba que por fin le hiciese caso.

– Eres un idiota, cejotas. Te voy a llevar al manicomio– estaba de mal humor, no le hacía gracia que la despertaran, y menos aún dos veces seguidas y por una razón estúpida, por lo que su habitual carácter exuberante estaba cubierto por una capa de mal humor.

– Ya lo veremos. Tenía un cuerno dorado en la frente, igual que los que tenían los que veíamos juntos cuando eras pequeña– se fue de la habitación, dejándola sola de nuevo.

En cuanto Arthur se fue de casa ella se levantó y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Iba a llamar a la policía y a los del manicomio y así se libraría del inglés para siempre. Les insistió en que se dieran prisa y en que llevaran una camisa de fuerza, al fin y al cabo su marido era una nación y no debía subestimarle.

Cuando los policías y los psiquiatras llegaron ella les invitó a entrar, procurando no parecer muy entusiasta y conteniéndose para no empezar un monólogo y parecer ella la loca. Les llevó hasta el salón dónde les indicó que se sentaran.

– Mi marido vio un unicornio en el jardín– los policías y los psiquiatras se miraron, con cara de interés– Me dijo que comió una lila. Me dijo que tenía un cuerno en medio de la frente– se calló lo último que había dicho su marido, eso no la convendría nada, además ella no se acordaba de haber visto un unicornio en algún momento de su vida.

Un psiquiatra hizo una señal y todos se levantaron, yendo hacia Emily e intentándola apresar.

– ¿¡Qué hacéis!? ¡La loca no soy yo! ¿Cómo os atrevéis a tratarme así a mí, a América, la heroína? – forcejeó con ellos hasta que lograron ponerla la camisa de fuerza– ¡Soltadme, soltadmeeeee!

– ¿Le dijo a su mujer que vio un unicornio? – un policía rubio y alto le preguntó a Arthur cuando entró en la casa, sorprendido porto el alboroto que había.

– Claro que no– puso cara de sorprendido, como si fuera la primera vez que oía hablar de un unicornio– Los unicornios son seres fantásticos, no existen– si decía la verdad seguramente le tomarían por loco, que parecía que era lo que había pasado con Emily.

– Eso era todo lo que quería saber. Llevárosla de aquí– dijo dirigiéndose a sus compañeros– Lamento decirle que su mujer está completamente loca.

Entre el policía rubio y otro albino se la llevaron, maldiciendo y gritando, a un manicomio.

Después de eso Arthur pudo vivir tranquilo, sin una mujer hiperactiva revoloteando a su alrededor y pudiendo hablar con sus hadas tranquilamente.


End file.
